Ojamajo Festival
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Aquí algunos días festivos. San Valentín
1. Ojamajo Halloween el Aro

_Hola!_

_Este es un regalito pequeño, ya que mi otra historia queda en espera y este es un corto de los festivales que se me ocurran, como halloween, navidad o año nuevo, pero con otras clase de trama._

_Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenece _

_Pasen y lean el corto (quien lee los días festivos?) bueno es su suerte._

* * *

><p><span>Ojamajo Halloween El Aro<span>

Especial es el Día de las bruja

_ Una noche todas las chicas se Fueron a reunir a la casa de Momoko.

- Auuuuu - Momoko aullaba de emoción - Bienvenidas sean todas a mi fiesta de Halloween especial

- Ajajajaja, yo soy la que mejor viene disfrazada - Dijo Reika que tenía una capucha con sombrero de bruja

- Vaya eres una bruja - Dijo Momoko y todas viéndose entre ellas nerviosamente

- No importan los disfraces... yo quería de loba así que no pude encontrar y me tuve que disfrazar de osita panda - Decía Momoko dejando pasar a todas a la habitación en eso había una mesita con golosinas y demás, una tele pequeña.

- Doremi, a que se debe tu disfraz - Preguntaba Aiko

- Mi disfraz es de una chica mágica - respondió Doremi, dando un pequeño giro

- El Mio es una pirata muy cute, también tengo un mapa y demás accesorios - Mostrando todo lo que tenía.

- Yo soy una Madame del misterio - Dijo Onpu

- Yo soy una Reina - Dijo Hazuki

- Yo pense que entre más aterrador tenía que ser más era una fiesta de Halloween, como en las pelis de América - dijo Reika

- Tamaki, cualquier disfraz es bueno - Dijo Momoko - Bueno, coman los dulces que quieran!

_ Al rato todas disfrutaban de una maravillosa fiesta, luego Momoko apaga las luces de su habitación.

- llegó el momento - Dijo Momoko con una linterna, iluminando su rostro, en eso espanta un poco a Hazuki - Voy a ver quien es la valiente de hoy, voy a poner este video de terror y una parte de Sadako-chan de la peli y la que mire total, ¡Gana!

_ No desperdiciaron el momento y pusieron el video, solo esa escena tan terrorífica

- Yo voy Primero -Dijo Aiko, la muy confianzuda se sentó frente al televisor a ver ese video, las otras atras del televisor, para que Aiko no hiciera trampa.

- Emmm... chicas! - Solo con un poco del video se puso nerviosa y salió, volvieron a repetir el video

- Eres una niñita, es solo un video - Dijo Reika

- ¡Bien!... ¿Ahora Quién sigue? - Pregunta Momoko

- Que vaya Hazuki - Dijo Doremi, empujado a Hazuki

- ¡Que!... ¡¿Porque yo?! (no quiero) - Hazuki pataleaba para no ver esa cosa, al rato la amarraron para que viera el video, pero no pudieron, gritaba muy desesperada.

- no hacen nada más que meter la pata - Dijo Reika, pero Aiko se puso un poquito enojada

- Yo voy - dijo Momoko olvidando todo lo que dijo Reika, pusieron el video a funcionar pero Momoko no resistió y se desmayó.

- Momoko te encuentras bien? - Pregunta Onpu

- El video es tan fuerte - Dijo Doremi

- Pero es fácil ver un video, es solo una actora y maquillaje yo lo se todo - Reika ya estaba molestando a las chicas con sus rato, Momoko pide que ya pare el juego, pero Reika decía que todavía era el turno de ella, Aiko dijo que solo uno y ya.

_ Todas se pusieron detrás del televisor y Reika viendo todo el video ya no podía aguantar, pero al final ella termino todo el video.

-¡Ganeee! - Grito de felicidad, pero la tele se puso sin señal y luego sale la imagen de un pozo y luego sale la niña, en cuanto sale de el pozo se puso como loca a salir del televisor de Momoko y Reika pega un grito y se desmaya del horror, las otras 5 estaba gritando, la niña se fue diendo de la habitación de Momoko, sale de la casa...

- Kyaaaaaaa - a hazuki le iba a dar un infarto

- hay que buscarla, antes que mate a las personas de misora - Propuso Doremi

_ En eso tocan el timbre

- ¿Quien podrá ser? - Momoko estaba un poco asustada, pero abre la puerta

fin!...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta más tarde que suba la otra XD<strong>

**¿Que le a pasado a la niña?... ¿puede matar? no lo se, nunca me eh visto la peli version japonesa,**

**ni la normal!**


	2. ¿donde esta Sadako-chan?

_Disculpen por no escribir el segundo cap. T.T y también no se entiende mucho_

* * *

><p>Parte 2<p>

- ¡Dulce o truco! -

- AAAAhhh! - grito Hazuki

- A son los FLAT4 - Dijo Aiko

- Ya la tenemos muy mal a Hazuki - Dijo Doremi

- ¿Que te pasa Hazuki? - Pregunta Fujio

- Esta muy aterrada a las cosas del Halloween y que buenp que este chicos - Dijo Onpu

- ¿Porque? porque nosotros ponemos la Party - Dijo Tooru

- No! - Dijeron todas a la vez

- Momoko hiso un concurso de ver un video de la famosa Sadako-chan y nadie la vio ecepto Reika nuestra amiga y la niña se fue a la ciudad y... ¡ESTOY ATERRADAAAA! - Hazuki no se controlaba y ella corre para todos lados y se tropieza con la puerta y cae.

- Las ayudaremos a encontrar ese demonio - Dijo Akatsuki

- Akatsuki, es esa niña que solamente esta muerta, no es un demonio - Trato de aclarar las cosa Leon

- Es un espiritu maligno - Dijo Tooru temblando

- bien, vamos!... No perdamos el tiempo - Dijo Aiko

- Vayan ustedes, Yo me quedo a cuidar a Reika - Dijo Momoko

- Yo igual me quedo -Dijo atemorisada la castaña

- Vamos Hazuki, esto sera divertido - Dijo Fujio cogiendo de brazos, al rato todos se fueron a buscar la niña.

- Un conejo - Dijo Onpu

- Porque no se disfrazaronde conejitas? - Pregunta Leon

- Garrr! No somos Conejas, somos las heroinas de hoy - Aiko le apunta con su cuchillo de plastico

- También vienes disfrazada de Pirata - Dijo Leon, Aiko se sorprende de que venían igual y no solo ellos, si no todos, Akatsuki era un rey y caia muy bien con Hazuki y Tooru igual con Onpu pero todos se preguntaron por Fujio.

- ¿Y tu disfras? - Pregunta Aiko

- ¿Yo?... pues no me gusta disfrasarme porque eso es cosa de infantiles! - Dijo Fujio un poco frio

- que cruel! - Dijo Hazuki

- Nadie lo puede obligar - Dijo Leon

- Miren!... Es Sadako-chan - Alerto Onpu

- Corran tras ella - Dijo Tooru, en eso todos salen corriendo tras de Sadako-chan, solo Tooru y Hazuki no fueron tras de la niña - son ingenuos

- Si - dijo con un tono de voz que apenas se podía escuchar a oído de Tooru

- Esa niña corre horrible - dijo Aiko

- Es un Monstruo - Responde muy agito Akatsuki, entonces la niña se esfuma

- !Ya no esta! - Dijo Doremi con su tono muy agitado y ahogado - Estoy sudando mi disfras

- Vamos a separarnos - Dijo Onpu - ¿Alguien a visto a Hazuki?

- ¿Y a Tooru? - Pregunta Leon

Tooru y Hazuki se fueron a una banca de un parque tan oscuro.

- ¿No es de noche para que una pareja esté en un paque de niños? - la voz era reconocida por Hazuki, Aunque no sabía si era o no, pero ambos se asustaron, podría ser un Fantasma. los dos se voltean a ver.

- ah Kotake! - Se alivia de verlo ya que se veía, pero el segundo chico solo se veía en una sombra negra.

- ¿Hazuki, que haces aquí? - Sale de la sombra

- Masaru-kun! - Hazuki queda toda espantada, no sabía que le iba a decir por lo de Tooru

- Quienes son ustedes! - Pregunto - ¿Hazuki, Tienes muchos amigos, pence que no eras muy popular por aquí!

- ¿quien eres? - Pregunto Tetsuya

- Soy Tooru Kounna, soy del grupo FLAT4 - dijo el  
>- A ya me acordé ustedes son unos pedasos de ****da - Dijo muy Molesto Tetsuya<p>

- Kotake-kun no tenía que ser tan cruel - dijo Hazuki tapandoce la boca, no podría creer

- Si?! Pues tu eres un... - Hazuki le tapa la boca y se lo lleba lejos de ellos

- Recuerdas que no tienes que hablarle tan feo a los humanos - Hazuki le dio un consejo para que no se buscara peleas con Masaru, porque Tooru podría ser muy lastimado - Ahora no hables nada con ellos.

- Esta bien, pero que conste que ellos son los que se buscan los lios - Dijo un poco alterado, Los dos volvieron a donde estaban los dos chicos

- Masaru-kun, ¿que hacen tu y Kotake-kun a la media noche? - Preguntaba para despistar un poco el mal entendido

- ¿Noche de brujas?... - Preguntando Tetsuya para ver si a Hazuki era inteligente

- A si, eso ya lo se - Responde con un poco nerviosa

- Estabamos en una fiesta que nos invito Kimura - Dijo Masaru, en eso de pronto en los arbustos se ve mover y sale la niña al Ataque.

- ¡ES LA NIÑA DEL ARO! - Gritaron los cuatro y en eso todos se van a refugiar detrás de Tetsuya, el voltea a ver a los tres, pero estaban todos desmayados

- Que cobardes - Dijo en seco, luego el chico voltea a ver, pero la niña ya no estaba

De regreso donde estan los demás

- Estamos muy cansados - Dijo Leon

- Es muy duro donde esta esa niña - Dijo Doremi sentandose en una vanca

- Es mejor que cada uno este separado - Propuso aiko, agitando su espada

- Perdimos a Hazuki y Tooru - Dijo Onpu sentandoce a lado de Doremi

- Parejas, listas - Dijo Akatsuki, Ponen cada uno cara o sello

Doremi con Fujio

Akatsuki con Aiko

Onpu y Leon

Todos se Fueron a Buscarla por la ciudad, muchas personas y además la niña rodeaba cada estante de ropa a la moda. y ve una hermosa chica que modelaba en las grandes pantalla y se comvirtio en ella.

- ¿No veo donde esta? - Dijo Doremi mientras veía por cada ricon de la ciudad

- Eres muy tonta, asi no son las cosa, busca mejor dicho en los basureros, ya que ella huele muy mal - Dicho esto Doremi corre a cada bote de basura.

- No la encontré - Dijo Doremi, Fujio se estrellaba las manos con la cara

Por otro lado de la ciudad

- ¿Estas segura de que la viste por estos lugares? - Preguntaba Akatsuki un poco nervioso

- ¡Claro que si! - Le grito Aiko

- Es que... -

- ¡Es que nada! - Regaño a Akatsuki, cuando el chico ya estaba invadido de esas mujeres de la calle

- Aiko... Ayuda - Pedía con las manos alzadas

- Pero que chico tan lindo nos an traido - Dijo una que lo tenía sujeto

- ¿Esa niña es tan fastidiosa? - Dijo Aiko, sin prestarle atencion

- Ayudame! - Todas la mujeres manoseandole por todos lados.

En el Rincon que Onpu y Leon enstaban se encontraba la famosa modelo.

- Mira!, es Annabel - Grito por todo los cielos

- ¡¿Anaquel?! - todo confundido el chico voltea a ver a la modelo - ¿Pero que Bombon tenemos aquí?

- Eres infiel a Aiko - Dijo Onpu

- Pero si ustedes no nos quieren, se la pasan diciendonos que nunca saldrian con nosotros - Dijo Leon

- Pero al menos debes persistir - Dijo Onpu

- Ni con intentarlo - Dijo Leon acercandoce a la modelo - ¿Hola que tal? - la chica se transformo en el espectro que es y Leon se austo tanto como esa obra del grito - Kyaaaaaa es un espanto de chica!

- Es Samara... Digo Sadako-chan - Dijo Onpu un poco desesperada, no sabia que hacer - ¿Como la atrapamos?

- con un bate - chasquea los dedos y saca un bate y la batea pero no traspasaba

- porque no pones una aspiradora para fantasmas, seguro que eso funcionará! - Dijo Onpu, y Leon chasquea sus dedos y sale una aspiradora especial para fantasmas, y un dibujito de forma de un fantasma kawaii, con muchos colores.

_ Aspiraron esa niña, cuando todos se reuinieron, faltaban Hazuki y Toorru.

- ¿Todos están bien? - Pregunta Tetsuya, los tres se despiertan

- ¿Que me pasó? - Preguntaba un confundido Tooru

- ¿Kotake, que es lo que nos pasó? - Dijo Masuru ayudando a Hazuki a lebantarse

- Gracias - Hazuki le dijo a Masaru despues que la levantara

- Se desmayaron por culpa de una niña que parecia a Sadako-chan, solo se vistio para esta noche, no se asusten - Dijo muy despreocupado Tetsuya, Tooru y Hazuki solo reían de miedo.

- ¿hicos que hacen allí? - pregunta Doremi

- Doremi! - Hazuki grita de alegría, todos llegaron detrás de Doremi

- Ya la capturamos - Dijo Onpu

-¿que caturaron? - Pregunto Masaru

- En serio! - gritaron de alivio ambos

- Doremi! - dice Tetsuya para llamar la atencion de Doremi

- capturamos los dulces - dijo Doremi, si acerle caso a el chico

- pss! Doremi - aun el chico seguia intentando

- Pues a casa de Momoko - Dijo Doremi, diendoce con las chicas

- Hasta otra, - los FLAT4 se despidieron de ellas

- Masaru, Feliz Halloween, hasta pronto - Dijo Hazuki

- Feliz Halloween - igual Masaru se despide

- Doremi parece que kotake-kun te quiere decir algo - Le dice Hazuki a Doremi en el oído

- ¿Tu cree? - Doremi mira hacia Tetsuya

- Nos vemos - Dijo Masaru hacia Tetsuya

- Vayan adelantandoce - Les dijo a sus amiga - ¿Kotake, querías hablar conmigo? - Dijo acercandose a el

- Pues ya no - le respondio de una manera desesperativa y se dio por delante, pero ella lo detubo

- ¡Dime lo que me ibas a dedir! - reclamando - o es que te quieres ir rápido para ir a tu casa y no quedarte de último, sorque puedes estar serca de una bruja?

- ¿Que... yo?... no le tengo miedo a... las brujas... - su voz era algo temblorosa

- entoces por que no me dices lo que tenías que decir -

- ¿que?, no... es solo... ¡no me gusta que traigas a eso falsos chicos -

- Te refieres a los flat4 - sonrio al decirle eso - ¿es por Akatsuki, verdad?

- ¿el que tiene que ver? - pregunta el un poco furioso

- nada, solo queria ver si sentias algo por el - dijo algo que lo disgusto mucho -

- ¡IDIOTA! - le grito

- ¿ajajaja, te mueres por el, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo con el yaoi, te doy mi permiso - dijo ella divirtiendose - Ya me voy - sale corriendo

- ¡Como pudo! ahora me voy - se fue a su casa

_ A la mañana siguiente

- bostezando, Doremi baja las escaleras - Buenos días a Todos

- ¡Doremi, Mira! - Dijo grintando Poppu

- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto, asomandoce donde estaba su hermana y su madre y se escuchaba la tele

- Un misterioso caso de un hombre muerto con fuertes apuñaladas, en esta calle - Doremi queda traumada - El hombre estaba caminado a las 11 y media porese sendero y luego fue apuñalado por una hermosa joven... Seguro que se trataba de una broma de la vestimenta de la Kuchisake-onna y esta tal mujer hisoeste ataque porque se aprobecho que era noche de brujas.

- Pues segun yo no creo que eso era un acesino - susurro Domeri

- ¿Doremi, digiste algo? - pregunto la madre

- No mamá - en eso la pelirroja se fue de la sala.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>No se porque nunca actualizo esto <strong>

**estoy tan enojada de**

**poner las cosas tan tarde  
><strong>

**Ya no es Halloween pero si 13, se me acaba**

**mi hora x-x**

**hasta el proximo evento bye bye!**


	3. Intercambio de regalo

Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p>Navidad<p>

Intercambio de regalo

_ Todas las calles estaban rodeadas de nieves, adornos festivos, las jóvenes parejas

- Bien, este es mi regalo para ti Poppu - Dijo Doremi entregándole un obsequio

- Kyaaaa! es un osito de peluche - Dijo Poppu muy asombrada - este es el mio

- vaya unos lentes luminosos - Dijo ella, poniéndoselos y saca su móvil y de toman miles de foto para su red social.

- Jeje mira Masaru, nosotros no tenemos que quedarnos atrás - Dijo Tetsuya mostrando las fotos de Doremi junto con su hermanita

- Je, tengo cosas que hacer - Dice Masaru

- ¿Como que? - pregunta el curioso

- Salir con Hazuki -

- ¿Y tal vez?... ¡hacer temblar un Hotel! - Dijo Tetsuya muy divertido

- Callate, no voy a "esos" sitios, porque no invitas a Doremi, ya que pareces tu el que quieres hacer temblar un hotelillo de esos - Masaru sale de su habitación

- Oye no me dejes aqui votado - Dice Tetsuya, los dos salen de la casa, uno para cada lado

_ Masaru se encuentra con Aiko y Onpu quienes iban para la casa de Hazuki.

- ¿Yada-kun? - pregunto Onpu

- ¡¿Chicas que hacen aqui?! - Se puso muy rojo

- Venimos a felicitar a Hazuki - Dijo Aiko - Y feliz navidad

- Feliz navidad - dice un poco molesto, los tres esperan a que Hazuki salga, pero Baya los hace entrar.

- Lo siento por hacerlos esperar - dijo la chica saliendo con un hermoso vestido largo.

- Te ves muy hermosa - Dice Onpu

- ¡ Ahora espero que Momoko y Doremi vengan! - Dice Ai-chan viendo desde la ventana

_ Momoko iba con Doremi para a casa de Hazuki y en eso se encuentran a Kotake

- ¿Kotake-kun? - Momoko paró en seco mientras dijo nombre, en eso Tetsuya y Doremi se cruzan miradas, él un poco ruborizado.

- Etto, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí? - dijo el, mientras que veía a Doremi y sus gafas de luces, muy llamativa.

-¿Que?, es un regalo que me hizo mi hermana - Dijo Doremi enseñandoselo - Porque no vienes a la casa de Hazuki, si no tienes nada que hacer

- Si tenía algo que hacer, pero lo acepto - Dijo el muy orgulloso

Luego de todo eso, decidieron llegar rápido a la casa de Hazuki.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - dijeron los tres, pasaron, las chicas hablaban, comían pollo y una música muy navideña y de otras

- ¿Pense que ibas con Doremi? - Dijo Masaru

- Y yo pense que ibas a un Hotel con Hazuki, que más da, ya estaba de salida con Momoko y no podría decirle nada, porque la rubia limón estaba con ella - Molesto

- Se te nota tu mirada molesta, Además yo solo venia a visitarla -

- Oigan porque no vienen a bailar - pregunta Onpu

- ¿Porque bailar con ustedes? - Pregunta Tetsuya, al final todas bailaron por todos lados con ellos dos, ellos tan mareados y ellas riéndose.

- Jajaja pobrecitos - Dijo Hazuki que aun no paraba de reírse

- Ya es Hora de regalarnos entre sí - Dijo Momoko - Toma tu regalo Hazuki

- Un delicioso dulce de melocotón, gracias Momoko -

- De nada Hazuki -

- Ai-chan, este es el mio - Le entregó el regalo, esta no espera y lo abre

- Una playera con la firma de mi artista favorito -

- Doremi, este es el mío - Dijo Aiko, le entregó una bolsa

- ¿un set de Llaveros?, que hermosos, muchas gracias -

- Me toca - Doremi le entrega a Momoko

- ¿Que será? - Pregunta, hasta que lo abre - ¡Qué lindo bolso!... Chicos, ¿Tienen algun regalo que dar?

- Hazuki, este es tu presente - Le entrega un regalo grande

- Gracias Masaru-kun - lo abre y era un.. - ¡¿UnViolínn?!

- Vaya que caro regalo recibiste - Dijo Ai-chan y Hazuki muy Colorada

- Yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti - Le dio un regalo, abre, encuentra una cajita, la abre y para su sorpresa era un collar para él y para ella

- Que tierno - Añadió Momoko - Vamos chicas salgamos de aquí - Los saco a todos los que sobraban.

- Gracias Hazuki - En eso cada uno se voltea para que otro se lo pongan, aunque muy rojo estaban.

- ¿Kotake-kun tienes algún regalo? - Pregunto Onpu

- ¿Que?... Yo no -

- Bueno, nos vamos todos a casa - Dijo Ai-chan, todos se fueron yendo cada uno por su lado, cuando Doremi ya estaba llegando a su casa una mano la tocó por el hombro.

- Kotake-kun ¿qué haces aquí? - Doremi confundida - ¿Acaso te preguntas si tengo un regalo de intercambio?

- No es eso, pero... ¡¿si lo tienes?! - Dijo Tetsuya bromeando

- Dejame ver en mi bolso, los llaveros que me regalo Ai-chan, los lentes... ajá una menta - se lo da

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿una menta?!, de todas formas es mío - Dijo el arrancándosela de las mano y luego le quita la envoltura y luego se lo mete a la boca - De todas formas esta menta sirve para algo.

- ¿Para que?... - Tetsuya la toma y le besa, con eso el se va

- Hasta luego - No dijo más nada el chico y desaparece corriendo

- ¿Me beso? - Quedó ruborizada y con una mirada de que estaba robada, su corazón latía mucho.

- ¡Doremi!... Lo vi todo - Doremi voltea y ve a la persona y se echa un tremendo grito.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorprendida con este final del especial<strong>

**de navidad XD...**

**hasta la otra**

**bye bye.**


	4. Un nuevo sentimiento para el nuevo año

**Perdón por la tardanza XD el año nuevo me dejo muerta...**

**Aquí dejo la historia con tres días cada vez que la escribia sentia sueño, pero aquí esta!... **

* * *

><p>Año nuevo<p>

Un nuevo sentimiento para el nuevo año

_ El año nuevo no es, ¿para que quedarse en casa durmiendo?...

- Doremi, Poppu, vamos todos juntos al templo - Dice la madre, Doremi estaba en la sala recostada y avergonzada

- Si madrecita, pero no te desesperes - le dice poppu - oye Doremi, ¿te vas a encontrar con tu novio? - diciendo burlonamente

- Como puedes decir eso - dijo muy avergonzada y roja

- Como lo vi ese día - dijo ella, se levanta del sofá y se va a arreglar para ir al templo - vamos, quizás te lo encuentres...

_ Cuando toda la familia Harukaze se van para el templo, había muchas personas y estaba tan lleno.

- ¡Doremi, ven aquí! - dijo Momoko alzando las manos

- Chicas todas están, todas aquí! - dijo Doremi

- Vamos por aquí - Dijo Aiko, en eso se encuentran a los FLAT4 y a Hana-chan

- Vaya, son los FLAT4, no pense que celebraran el año nuevo - Dijo Onpu con tono de burla

- La verdad es que queríamos dormir pero Hana-chan nos saco para ir a pasarla el año nuevo fuera - Dijo Leon

- La verdad es que quería pasarla con todos ustedes - Dijo Hana-chan abrazando a las chicas

- La verdad es que yo tengo que ir a otro lado - dijo Hazuki - Adios - la castaña se fue tan rápido, salió del teatro y fue a buscar a ¿alguien?

- Doremi, vamos - Dijo Hana, arrastrandola para la fila para ir a pedir un buen año

_ Por parte de Hazuki, se fue a encontrar con Masaru

- ¿Masaru-kun?... ¿Estas aquí? - La castaña se encontraba en otro templo

- Hazuki, por fin llegaste - Dijo el

- ¿Porque querías ir a un templo más apartado? - Pregunta ella

- Porque solo quería estar contigo - Dijo él, abrazándola.

_ Por otro lado, donde esta todo que ni se cabe

- Vamos a ver nuestra suerte - Hana-chan arrastrando a Doremi, en eso Hana-chan se tropieza con Tetsuya - Ooops perdón

- ¿Hana-chan?... - dijo el viendo a Hana-chan, luego voltea a ver a Doremi y ella igual, los dos se sonrojan

- Kotake, Perdona pero tenemos que ir por la suerte - la pequeña estaba tan concentrada en ir a buscar la fortuna.

- Que bien - dijo el chico - yo tambien iba para allá

- Entonces vamos todos - Dijo Hana-chan, arrastrando a los dos

- ¿Donde estan Doremi y Hana-chan? - pregunta Aiko

- Las perdí de vista - Dice Fujio, después que estos tres recibieran los papelitos

- Me toco Buena suerte - Dijo gritando, Hana-chan empezó a brincar por todos lados, aunque estos dos no parecían estar feliz

- Mala fortuna - Dijeron ambos

- Oye Doremi - Dijo Tetsuya con la mano en la cabeza

- Dime - se puso nerviosa y a la vez más colorada de lo normal

- ¿Que te toco? -

- ¡Que!... ¿mi fortuna? - Dijo ella pensando que era lo del beso - Pues nada importante

- Te salio mala fortuna - Dijo el, sorprendiendola y a la vez afectandole el corazón - Tu cara lo delata, a mi igual me salio la mala fortuna, claro que es más normal que salga este tipo de cosas, pero porque siempre nos sale lo mismo...

- Yo no lo se... Tal vez este año sea diferente a los demás... no estoy segura - ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué responder, su corazón estaba agitado, su respiración era algo vaga, sentía miedo cada vez que le veía al rostro.

- Te ves nerviosa, ¿te pasa algo? -

- No, nada me pasa - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza

- ¿No me digas?... estas asi por lo del beso - aunque cuando dijo esto último se sentía un poco avergonzado - (¿porque me siento asi?)

- ¡Que!... ¿porque me besaste? -

- Pues para empezar, solo fue un impulso -

- Eso no te de da derecho a darme mi primer beso - dijo ella, pasándole lo de estar sonrojada

- Pues el mio tambien, ademas solo fue un beso, ¿que hay de malo? - Dijo el poniéndose con venitas - Solo quería besar a una chica muy Tonta - aunque él no sepa medir sus palabras, a ambos les dolieron.

- Pues soy tonta... ¿verdad? - Sale corriendo - (no puedo creer que el piense eso de mi)

- ¡Porque dijiste que mi Mami era una tonta! perdón quise decir Doremi... - Dijo Hana

- Perdón yo no quería decirlo, solo que ella no me entendería - protesto

- ¿Porque? ¿que no entendería ella? - pregunto Hana que no lo comprendía aún

- Porque... ¡Estoy loco por ella!, estoy enamorado de ella, siempre lo he estado, pero ahora lo arruine - dijo el chico, estaba hasta que sudaba

- Vaya, es en serio, ¿porque quieres a Doremi?, hay tantas chicas, ¿porque a ella?... si es asi deberias ir a hablar con ella - en eso Tetsuya va tras Doremi, pero era muy tarde. Al rato se encontró con los padres de Doremi y la hermana menor.

- ¿Me pregunto donde esta Doremi? - Preguntó la Madre

- Ya no esta con sus amigas - Dijo Poppu - Pero si es el "amigo" de Doremi, ¿tu debes saber donde esta?

- (Como puedo decirle, que es mi culpa que estuviera tan perdida), jejeje no se preocupen, cuando menos se lo esperen ella siempre está... - en eso se fue, la buscó por todos lados.

_ Por otro lado, en un parque estaba solitario, una chica estaba en un columpio

- (¡Ya se que soy tonta!) - Pensaba la chica con un sabor amargo - Pero eso me duele -

- ¿Doremi-chan?... - se escucha una chica llamándola, Doremi voltea

- ¡Hazuki-chan!... ¿Yada-kun?... - Dijo viendo al que la acompañaba y Masaru sólo alza su mano - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eso no importa - Dijo la chica nerviosa - Masaru-kun y yo estábamos paseando, hasta que te vimos sola, en eso Masaru aprovecha el momento en que Hazuki se pone a charlar con Doremi y saca su celular para llamar a Tetsuya.

- ¿Kotake?... Sabes Doremi esta sola en el parque de misora, si quieres es tu oportunidad de ir con ella a los hoteles... no soy un descarado... yo no hago cosas con Hazuki... callate, me van a escuchar... - Termino la llamada - Hazuki Vamonos, ya es tarde

- Cuidate Doremi - Dijo Hazuki, ambos se fueron, la peliroja queda de nuevo sola

- ... Mejor me voy a casa - En eso una mano le toca el hombro

- Doremi-chan... solo quería pedirte perdón - dijo el arrepentido chico, ella voltea suavemente hacia el

- entonces porque me dijiste tonta - Con lágrimas

- No quería decir eso, solo que me da pena y no quiero que te vayas - él la abrazó y ella queda con los ojos abierto y las lágrimas aun cayendo, luego que ella también lo abrazara fuerte, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso que luego se separaron, viéndose las caras ruborizada.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novi... -

- ¡Si! - lo dijo muy rápido, ambos se abrazaron y siguieron en el parque sentados viendo la luna sonriente brillar como nunca

- ¿Porque la luna sonríe? - Pregunta el chico viéndola fijamente

- Jejeje, que bonita - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa - No importa

_ A la mañana siguiente, Doremi le escribió a sus amigas que Kotake era su novio.

- Genial Doremi, que seas feliz, pero si Kotake te hace la vida, se las verá conmigo - comentó Ai-cha

- Se te nota la felicidad - agregó Hazuki

- La verdad es que yo quiero tambien tener un novio - Dijo Momoko lloronamente

- A mi no me hace falta - dijo Onpu un poco envidiosa, tratando de esquivar

- Gracias chicas, espero que ai-chan, Momo-cha y tu Onpu, encuentren a alguien - le dijo la roja a las tres chicas.

_ Los FLAT4 Estaban paseando, ya era tarde, como las 4 de la tarde, en eso se encuentra a Onpu-chan

- ¡Es Onpu! - Dijo Tooru - ¿Que hay Onpu?

- ¡Nada! - les gritó

- No nos tenías que gritar - dijo Leon - ¿además porque esta de malas?

- ¡No estoy de mala!... ni es porque Doremi este de novia con Kotake - Dijo ella, se fue de largo, los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a Akatsuki al recibir esa noticia.

- ... ¿Kotake novio de Doremi?... - en eso se desmaya

- ¡Akatsuki! - los tres le gritan para despertarlo

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como lo eh dicho<strong>

**me encanta el KotaDore o como yo digo por**

**su nombre TetsuDore ya que Tetsuya es su nombre**

**o si no DoreKota, o si por apellido de Kotake (enrredo total) XD**

**me encanta esta pareja desde que lo vi..**

**El MasaHazu igual :)**

**¿Y porque meto los FLAT4?**

**porque estoy tan fregada por Akatsuki, me gusta**

**tanto que lo quiero conmigo**

**si estan de acuerdo a que me quede con el. (lo digo por el bien de KotaDore).**

**Feliz 2015**

**Byebye.**


	5. Llego un Día antes de San Valentín part1

_Hola estoy aquí que falta una hora para que sea San Valentín _

_se que es demaciado corto... pero lo trataré de hacer en partes _

_perdón por no hacerlo tan largo... _

_Nota: Si no te gusta Kotadore ni lo leas. no tengo nada en contra de AkaDore es solo que KotaDore me conviene._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>San Valentín parte 1<strong>_

_**Llegó un día antes de San Valentín**_

_ De mañana en la casa de los Harukaze...

- ¿A donde iras mañana con tu novio Doremi? - con una mirada malvada

- ¡¿Que?!... No lo se no eh sabido nada de él desde que me lo propuso - dice ella llorosamente

- Creo que se dio cuenta de tu fealdad y se dio cuenta de que hay más bellas chicas - dice la chica corriendo de la habitación porque Doremi se puso tan furiosa, solo le tiro un almohadón -

- ¡Esa Poppu como se atreve a decirme que soy fea! - en eso el celular de Doremi suena el tono de mensaje - ¿Un mensaje?... - Camina hacia el y abre el mensaje.

- "¿Tienes algún tiempo libre para mañana?"

Kotake Tetsuya (estrellita)

- ¡Tengo todo el día libre mañana! - grito muy contenta - eso si tuviera el valor de decirlo... mejor le envió un mensaje más tarde, cuando lo piense mejor - la pelirroja fue a hacer miles de cosa, ver tele, comer, hablar por teléfono, ir a la casa de Aiko, comerse una paleta, llegar a casa a ver la tele, comer la cena y a bañarse - Que relajante... ¿creo que se me a olvidado algo?... ¡la respuesta a Kotake!

- Doremi, ¿dijiste algo? - pregunta la madre cerca de la puerta del baño

- Doremi se tapa la boca y luego le responde - No madre... (Tengo que darle mi respuesta) - al rato sale del baño y se viste, luego se pone a pensar en una simple respuesta...

Mañana estoy libre (corazón con guiño)

Harukaze Doremi (Sonrisa)

- Ya lo envie... solo era eso, estubo muy facil - ella misma se reia de sus acciones, en eso su hermana abre la puerta.

- No se permite reírse tan fuerte Doremi -

- A quien le importa - tirandole un almohadón a la chica - ¡¿Que te pasa?!

- Nada - Dijo ella ya calmandose - me voy a dormir

fin

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí la dejo ya que a una gran amiga le partieron el córazon de escribir<br>**

**y los comentario tan malos**

**porfavor no hieran a las personas y si, Shiro si existe, **

**tanto como Onpu como Shiro son inportantes**

**ella solo quería ver sus reacciones, en otro tema...**

**me pregunto donde irán a celebrar Doremi y Tetsuya?**


	6. Feliz y no tanto hasta que si part2

_Hola, lo siento tanto por no actualizarlo lo mas pocible, lo estaba escribiendo pero me dio un dolor de cabeza que lo pare y ya estoy bien..._

_No necesito que me digan que esta corto, porque si lo esta T.T lo quería hacer con mas emociones pero fallé en eso._

* * *

><p><span>San Valentín parte 2<span>

Feliz y no tanto hasta que si

- LLegó el día más esperado para, donde mis padres y Baaya me desean mi feliz Cumpleaños, luego mi gran amor me entrega mi obsequio y le doy un chocolate, pero ayer Momo-chan me ayudo en hacerle un pastel de chocolate, es muy buena tanto que mi padre dijo que quería un pedazo de pastel.

_ Luego de tantas cosas las chicas llegaron a la casa de Hazuki-chan para celebrar todas juntas, también llegan los dos chicos y los FLAT4

- ¿Los FLAT4?... ¿que hacen aquí? - esta pregunta muy sorprendida, los tres chicos se le acercan para tomar la mano de Hazuki y le besan, a lo que Masaru le dio mal rollo - ¿eh?...

- ¿Que pasa? - dice Aiko

- Akatsuki no esta con ustedes... - señala a los chicos

- Si, el tiene un problemita y no pudo venir - Dijo Leon en eso sus ojos se posaron en los de Kotake y luego se concentra en ver a Aiko - si que lindo busto tiene

- ¡¿Que?! - dice Aiko tapándose y muy sonrojada

- (¡Rayos!, eso lo dije en voz alta... tengo que quedarme callado) - Dijo Leon pensado ya que esta estaba lista para darle una golpiza

- bien, que empiece la fiesta - Dijo Hazuki, Momo-chan y Hazuki servian los bocadillos, Aiko repartía los refresco, Onpu, Doremi y Hana-chan - Estaba hablando entre ellas mismas

- ¡¿Hana-chan?!, ¿cuando entraste? - Pregunta Doremi

- ¡Chiiisu! - dando un saludo - cuando ustedes estaban distraídos me colé desde la puerta.

- Pudiste avisarnos - dijo Onpu de una forma seria

_ Después de unas cuantas hora, por fin se había terminado la fiesta, los chicos en la mayoría estaban menos prendido, las chicas eran las que más fiestaron, eso es porque Hana-chan cantaba canciones de Onpu y muchos cantantes.

- Hasta pronto - Dijo Hazuki-chan despidiéndose en la puerta de todos y de su novio

- (No me dejan estar con mi novia)... Por lo menos tu puedes Salir con Harukaze - Dijo el disgustado

- Es cierto, Doremi-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir - Dijo Tetsuya abrazándola de lado

- Hasta luego - todos se dispersaron

- ¿Viste como la abrazaba?... qué vergüenza - Dijo Onpu con un tono bajo y de mala gana

- Si, lo vi... pero es que estamos todos los Forever alones aquí - Todos estaban lloriqueando, excepto Masaru, Onpu y Tooru

- Yo no soy un forever alone, me gusta las canciones de Alone - dice Tooru

- Yo igual no soy una, soy una estrella, pero no estoy sola - muy enojada - además me tengo que ir de compras

- Y sola, ¿porque no te unes a los alone? - Aiko la empujo hacia los demás, Fujio y Leon igual hicieron eso con Tooru, se fueron a un lugar de entretenimiento.

_ En el lugar que Doremi y Tetsuya Kotake estaban, era donde las parejas acostumbradas estaban a ir.

- Este lugar es hermoso, tomame una foto dijo ella dándole su celular - a lo que este lo toma y le saca una foto a ella y luego ellos dos juntos y luego él, decidieron descansar en el pasto.

- (Puede que este sea un inicio de un nuevo amor - la pelirroja estaba más que feliz, luego pasaron a comprar comida en un restaurante.

- ¿Que podemos pedir? - Preguntaba el

- ¡Aquí venden filete! - hasta se le agua la boca de verlo, este le puso la cara.

- No puedo pagar algo asi -

- ya se, cuesta muy caro... pero creo que llevo dinero en mi bolso - revisa su bolso, sacó su monedero - ¡¿pero que?!... - el va hacia ella muy preocupado - No tengo lo suficiente - dijo ella lloriqueando.

- Juntos lo podremos pagar - dijo él abrazándola y ella igual lo hizo, juntos pagaron un filete acompañado con jugo de melocotón para los dos.

- No puedo creer que podré comer filete - dijo ella que no podría quitarle de vista al filete, al fin terminaron de comer, decidieron ir a pasear un rato, luego se fueron a la casa de Tetsuya -

- Solo buscare dinero extra - este va a su habitación y abre un cajón donde guarda su dinero ahorrado y ve algo y se pone a pensar - (No trates de llevar a Doremi a un hotel, aun es temprano) - se decia asi mismo, luego de eso tomó el dinero y cerró el cajón de un empujón y salió de su habitación - vamos - el la llamo y ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano.

- (Podría estar agarrada de las manos toda mi vida) - pensaba ella, caminando se compraron algo de refresco pero de la nada aparecen enfrente a un hotel - ...

- De todas formas vamos allá dentro está lo que necesito - este la hizo entrar

- ¡¿Que?!... ¿porque allí? - dijo la chica muy roja siendo llevada hasta dentro

- No creas, yo también estoy muy nervioso - dijo el un poco rojo

- Pues no se te nota - entraron a pedir una de esas habitaciones para que puedan estar más cómodo y juntos a la vez.

fin

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre hasta otro dia festivo que tengo que averiguar algunos extras o cumpleaños de las chicas...<br>**

**seguramente no quiero poner nada maduro pero ese **

**Kotake es todo... ejejeje **

**lo ultimo se lo dejo a su imaginación**

**cada evento sera cada ves raro eso creo**

**hasta la próxima!**


End file.
